humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Internet Project
*'Internet abridges time ' *'Internet transcends space' *'Internet multiplies money - visa' *'Internet levels the playing field' *'Internet increases the productivity of all resources' *'Internet integrates all social activities' *'Internet democratizes and distributes power' *'Internet reveals the infinite potential in the Infinitesimal' *' Internet creates the first truly global organization' *' Internet converts technological capacity into social power and money power' *'Internet as mental organization' *'Internet empowers every person' *'Internet generates subtle knowledge' *'Internet dissolved the ego' *'Internet enhances the value of the human being' *'Internet fosters individuality' *'Internet rewards spiritual values' Internet levels the playing field Start-up Amazon proved that imagination and initiative are more important than capital and prior experience by entering a field dominated by national brick and mortar bookstore chains and stealing the thunder – not in spite of the fact but – because of the very fact that they did not have prior investment and vested interests in a traditional retail strategy. Internet converts technological power into social power & money power Late entrant to the search engine business Google leveraged a superior search engine technology to leap ahead in an already crowded field to become the most-used search engine in the world. But its greatest innovation was a unique strategy for converting technological power into money. Mining the information it obtained from the web, Google democratized advertising. Through Adwords and Adsense, advertisers can reach precisely the audiences they target on a pay-per-view basis and customers are exposed to precisely those ads that best fit their interests. Meeting needs more effectively has enabled Google to become a $12 billion business with 33% net income and one of the most valuable corporations in the world in less than a decade. The Internet offers the full power of a global organization to every individual Money is created by human interchange and until the Internet the capacity of individuals to transact with each other was severely limited by time and location. Only a few multinationals could leverage the full potentials of a global market. The Internet empowers the Infinitesimal – the single individual, the single transaction and the unique product. E-bay enables any individual to sell any product one time or a million times from and to anywhere in the world. Value is in the eyes of the beholder, so the more eyes the greater the value. E-bay replaces mass marketing with a precision delivery system that matches unique products with unique needs. The Internet creates the greatest network of intelligent computing power the world has ever seen – the combined brainpower of all humanity Traditionally power was concentrated in the hands of the few and wielded for personal benefit. The Internet discounts the power of wealth, reputation, prestige, expert knowledge and long experience. It enabled novice Wikipedia to break the near monopoly position of the 240 year old intellectual giant Encyclopædia Britannica by harnessing the collective knowledge and expertise of all humanity to create an encyclopedia five times larger in just six years. Grid computing can harness the unutilized processing capacity of millions of computers, exponentially exceeding the power of the world’s fastest supercomputers. The Internet can harness the unutilized mental capacities of billions of people, exponentially exceeding the power of all the world’s computers. The Internet enhances the value of the human being and increases the productivity of all social resources. The Internet grows by giving Human history is a record of growth motivated by the struggle for survival and security, the drive for acquisition and expansion, the urge for self-affirmation and self-aggrandisement. The Internet the commencement of a new phase of human progress governed by a spiritual principle of self-realization – grow by giving. Two young Silicon Valley programmers were among the first to realize and profit by this new principle, when they launched Hotmail as a totally free web-based email system in 1995 and acquired 30 million customers within 30 months, before selling the company for $395 million. The Internet converts the intangible conscious attention of its users into tangible money value. The Internet rewards spiritual values. The Internet creates a globally uncentralized organization in which nobody is in charge and everyone is a beneficiary Help us discover, explore and develop the greater potentials of the Internet for human welfare, prosperity and spiritual evolution. Role of Internet in Human Evolution *'Internet as a Social Organization' *'Converting Internet into Social and Money Power' Project Site under Construction *'Historical Antecedents to the Internet will make the present Internet more and more broadbased.' *'Factors and Circumstances that gave rise to the Internet' *'The Education Internet ' *'The Democracy Internet ' *'The Full Employment Internet' *'The Internet of Individuality' *'World Peace Internet' *'Spiritual Evolution Internet' *' Knowledge organization tools' Background Research *'Dot Com Boom and Bust' Internet Discussion Forum Raise questions or provide answers to questions raised by others in the Forum:Internet Project External Links * The Mother's Service Society has undertaken an in-depth examination of the historical precedents, origins and development of the Internet. See a case study applying the principles of development theory to the emergence of this new social institution at MSS Research http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Project Category:Internet Category:Science Category:Technology Category:Business Category:Money Category:Wealth